A New Kind of Air
by X.Buffy Lurves Spike.X
Summary: Spike and Buffy were together, but he has to move back to England. Is it the end of their relationship? Or will certain events lead them back together again? Got the idea from Wild Child but doesn't really follow that storyline - SPUFFY


**Prologue**

"I can't believe you're moving back to England," Buffy complained at her childhood best friend, Spike.

"I know pet, but it can't be avoided. Dad's moving back there to work and you know how he won't let me live alone here," Spike replied.

"I'll miss you," Buffy looked up at him. Green eyes met blue as Spike smiled, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"I'll miss you too."

"Where is he working?" she queried.

"Some private school, I think he said. Wasn't very clear on the details. To be honest, I didn't care, was too focused on thinking about leaving you."

Buffy smiled. Then she pulled away, looking up at him with a serious expression on her face. "Well Mr. Giles, just think of all those women that don't 'abuse the English language' that you could date."

"Ahh love, you know there's only one girl for me, and that's you."

Buffy blushed, before replying, "Yeah, but only as a friend, I said date."

"If I wasn't moving, I was gonna ask you to the Spring Fling. Really, I was."

"Only 'cause you couldn't get anyone else to go with you," Buffy pointed out.

Spike smiled and agreed jokingly. Now wasn't the time to tell her how he really felt, not when he was one day away from leaving for England for good. Not now he was never going to see her again.

Never gonna see her again? Then screw it, tell her.

"Buffy, look… Remember you said I'd only ever want you as a friend?"

"Yeah…" Buffy dragged the word out, frowning at him.

"Well, there may have been a little white lie told there," Spike looked away, kicking himself for starting this conversation. How could he tell her now? It would break her heart when he left.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked.

Spike rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "I don't just like you as a best friend. I… Buffy, I love you." Better late than never, he thought dryly.

"Yeah, and I love you too, you know that," she was still frowning.

"Not like that, Buffy, I mean I really love you. More than a friend love you, like a lover love you."

Buffy's eye's widened as she stared at him. Then the frown was back, and there were tears. Oh shit, that was a bad idea, shouldn't have told her, Spike thought.

"And you wait until _now _to tell me this?!" she cried. "Now, when you're about to leave?! Why would you do that?!" Buffy stood up quickly from his bed where they were both sat and stormed to the other side of the room, tears flowing freely. "I've loved you since the first grade, I've never stopped, but I thought all you'd ever want was Drusilla… Why tell me now?"

"Because you need to know. I'm sorry I never told you I just… I guess I thought all you'd ever want was Angel," Spike shrugged, walking over to her.

"Angel?" Buffy spun around to face him. "Please, I was just trying to make you jealous!" she scoffed. "Angel was nothing bu-"

Spike couldn't take anymore talking, she said she loved him, he loved her. He was leaving tomorrow, but tonight was theirs. So he kissed her. Powerful, passionate kissing. Their lips moved frantically against each other's and they fought for control. There was a sense of urgency in the way Buffy grabbed his shirt and pulled him closed, a sense of need in the way Spike grabbed her hair, holding her closer still.

Spike spun them around to face the bed before gently pushing her onto it. He lay above her, their lips never breaking contact.

"Don't go," Buffy breathed against his lips. "Don't leave me now, please," she begged.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I'm so sorry," Spike pleaded with her. "God I love you so much, Buffy, never anyone else for me. Don't every find anyone else."

"I need you Spike, I need to know how much you love me. Show me."

Spike broke away from her, looking into her eyes questioning. Was she sure? Did she want this? Seeing nothing but need and love in her eyes, Spike's hands gently lifted her top over her head and unclasped her bra. Both items fell to the floor as Spike's lips expertly nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked in all the right places down her body. Buffy's hands quickly rid him of his shirt, dragging her nails down his back as soon as it was free.

Spike's lips were back on hers now, only more gentle, tender.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, begging her not to say no.

"I'm sure," she whispered back, kissing him again.

They soon lost themselves in the other's bodies.

* * *

Buffy watched from a short distance as Spike packed the car to leave. She willed herself not to cry, although it was becoming more difficult every second. When he was finished, Spike made his way back over to Buffy and gently kissed hre lips.

"I love you," he told her. "I promise I'll come back and visit."

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him one more time.

She closed her eyes as he turned away and entered the car. She didn't watch him leave, only listened, pretending that is was all a bad dream and she'd wake up soon and he'd still be here.

But she knew it was hopeless

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **New story woo! First in ages. If you like it, please review, I want to know whether to continue or not...

Thanks!

Meg x


End file.
